


Painting

by Lichtstrahl



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A youkai had drawn Natsume when he was disguising as Houzukigami</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting

There exist a youkai who's seriously good at drawing. The said youkai had drawn Natsume in his disguise as Houzukigami together with Madara in his beast form. Natori accidentaly found out about it thanks to that rumour that had spread so fast just like a running cheetah.

One day , the exorcist decides to search for the youkai , and with Hiiragi's help he finally found it. The actor asks for it and thankfully , the youkai was kind enough to gave it to him for free. If he didn't Natori would probablty exorcism it to get it. Natori Shuuichi , will use any possible way to get what he wanted. Especially things that have anything to do with Natsume, he wouldn't think twice before he acts.

It was a weekend where he had invited Natsume to sleepover at his place. 

"Natori-san's place , is surprisingly clean isn't it." Natsume joked as he take a look around the rather big house. "That's harsh , Natsume." He laughed. "I'm just joking , Natori-san. Anyway , Do you live alone ?" He asks. "Ahahah , yeah , i do." He nods and invited the younger male together with Madara to his room.

The cat take a look around. "Oi, don't you have something to eat ?" He asks , already making himself comfortable . "What a demanding cat you are" Hiiragi comments that makes Madara to hiss. "I've tell you over and over , i'm not a cat!!" He says but Hiiragi ignores him. "Ahahah , They're getting a long quiet well huh." Natori said with his smile. "I'm going to get us something to drink. What do you want , Natsume ?" "Eh? Oh , I'm fine with anything , really." He answers.

"Hmm, okay then." Natori gave him a nod and went to leave but Madara's voice stop him. "Get me sake!" He commands. "Sensei!" Natsume scolds but he only 'hmph'ed. "Why are you acting so highly to my master? " Hiiragi comments ahe picked up the heavy cat. "Gahh! What're you doing ?! Put me down!" He struggled . "No sake on broad daylight" Natori says and take his leave. 

Natsume looked around the room from his spot while he waits for the other male. It took some minutes before he finally come back. Hands full with a tray filled with teas and rice crackers. Natsume reflexively stood up and went to help him. "I'm fine , Natsume. But could you set out the table ?" "Ah , yes" he nods and instantly do what he was told. Natori set the tray down on the table. "Senbei !" Madara cheers and jumped on top of the table. 

"Sensei! Don't do that ! What if the table turned upside-down ?!" Natsume once again scolds as he pulled away the kitty from the table. Away from the treat. "Ahh! Senbei !" He keep reaching out his tiny arm that sadly couldn't reach the rice crackers. Natori could only laugh as he watched them.

Not long after , Natsume decides to let him down and the youkai instantly attacked the crackers. "Seriously, sensei. All you do is eat." He sighs and sat back down. "Oh yeah , there's something i want to show to you." Natori says and gets up.. pulling out a canvas from his closet before going back to Natsume's side. "Hm? What is it , Natori-san?" He curiously asks. "A painting" he simply answers and gave Natsume the canvas filled with colorful paint. "It's beautiful" Natsume blurts out. "Right?" Natori nods with a smile. "Now can you guess who is it?"

"Eh? Who , you ask ?" Natsume repeats the question and takes a good look at the painting . "Is this... by any chance , me ?!" Natsume face flushed red when he received a nod as an answer. "H-How did you get this ?" He asked , embarassed. "There's a rumour. A youkai had drawn you when you disguised as Houzukigami and I had Hiiragi to search for it." He explains. "Oh , if I remember correctly there's such rumour. 'A youkai had drawn Natsume-sama' " Madara cuts in. "Eh ? Why didn't you tell me ?!" He complains "you useless bodyguard." He adds again. "W-What did you say ?!" Madara hissed and glared at Natsume.

"You were probably out drinking again right ? You drunk ! " "i've had enough ! Stupid Natsume ! " the cat quickly finishes his crackers before he exited the room from the window. "Is that okay , Natsume ?" Natori asks. "This happens alot. He'll come back on his own." He grumbles. "Seriously what an ungrateful cat." Hiiragi mutters silently. "Now , now , Hiiragi , why don't you go and take a short walk ?" He says. Hiiragi looked at him as if getting the signal before she leaves.

"M-More importantly , Natori-san ! What are you going to do with that picture ?!" He asks. "Let's see.. Let's display it ." He suggested. "Rejected." "Ehh? But it will be a waste if we didn't put up such beautiful picture." "W-Well you got a point. But that's embarassing !" He reasons. Natori chuckles and ruffled the hand , " it's okay , isn't it ?" The older says. "It's not !" 

"Then what do you want me to do , Natsume ?" He asks , leaning over his hand as he stares intensely at Natsume. Natsume fell silent as he noticed the stare . Averting his gaze , he nibbled on his lower lips. "I.. don't know ?" He mumbles. Natori chuckles. "Is there something funny ?" Natsume asks with a sarcastic tone.

"Nope , my apologies . Natsume-kun , you really are so cute ." He pointed out. "E-Eh ? What's with that , suddenly." He mumbles , face deep red . "Just stating out a fact." Natori says as he went closer to him. Natsume reflexively backed away . Crawling backwards until his back reached the nearest wall , he could felt Natori's breath as he get more closer and closer. 

"N-Natori-san." He breathed out. "What is it ?" Asks the man , his hands on both sides of Natsume's head. "What are you doing.. in broad daylight ?" He questions. "I just get the urges to kiss you. Is there something wrong ?" When he says that , their nose has already touched . Lips barely centimeters apart. "Er.." is all Natsume managed to say before their lips finally joined in a soft , tender kiss.

"Nh..N-Natori-san..you can't.." he moans out. Natori softly pulls back and looked at him on the eyes. "Why ? There's no one here." He said and planted another kiss to his forehead. "W-Well..you may be right. But still.." he mumbles with a blush. "I get it. I won't do anything you don't want to. But prepare yourself for tonight okay , Takashi~." Natsume blushes more deeply at the sound on his first name. "Stop it , Natori-san ." He mumbles and buried his face on his hands out of embarassment.

Natori chuckles and gave him a pet. "I guess I should really just hang this up." He says. Hearing this , Natsume puffed his cheek lightly , fixing himself then stood up. "Natori-san." He calls. "Hmm? What is it ?" "Where did you find the youkai ?" 

"Hiiragi found it in the southern forest.Why'd you ask ?" Natsume shooks his head. "I , want to go and meet him !" He declared. "Eh ? But we're not sure if he's still there." Natori reasons. "I don't care , I'm going , Natoru-san !" He says and dashed out the room. "W-Wait for me , Natsume !" Natori followed after him. Of course not before putting down the picture safely. 

\-----

"What did this youkai looks like ?" Natsume asks. "It's a small one. He brings canvas and pencil. Hmm.. i think that's all ? More importantly , geez , Natsume. Don't run out like that so suddenly next time , okay ?" He says with a sigh. Natsume flashes him a smile "yes , I'm sorry." He says.

As they search began , they asks the youkai around. Until finally they found it on the river bank. "Ano.. excuse me ." Natsume calls. The little youkai turned his head to face Natsume , noticing and recognizing Natori too. "If it's not the beautiful human." It says and looked at Natori. "Beautiful ? Me ?" Natori pointed on himself as he gave it a charming smile when it nods and a small 'thank you'. 

"Is there anything you want from me ?" It asks. "Beats me. Asks him. " Natori shrugs and looked at Natsume. "Oh , your friend ?" It asks once more. "Yeah , well we're more than friends." He chuckles when Natsume hits him lightly on the shoulder. "Ano , i have a request." He says. "Hm? What is it ?"

"Please come here for a bit." He says and dragged the youkai away from Natori. "Ano , could you.. try drawing Natori-san together with his youkai partner ?" He asks . "His youkai partner ?" Natsume nods. "The one that helps him found you ." "Oh ! Her. I'll try." It nods. The two of them went back to Natori . " I'll give it to you tomorrow , young boy." It nods and flew off somewhere.

"What'd you talk about ?" Natori asks . "Nothing." Natsume says simply. "Well..whatever. let's go back." 

It was already evening when they had reached Natori's house. 

"Nyanko-sensei hasn't come back yet." Natsume mumbles and sat on the floor. "Hiiragi too." Natori says. "Well whatever."he adds and closed the curtain. "What are you doing ?" Natsume asks. "Not anything in particular." He stated and walk towards Natsume."Natori-sa..?" Before Natsume could finish , Natori's lips had already touched Natsume. It all happens so fast that his brain doesn't have the time to register what just happened until Natori had pulled back.

"It's fine now , right ?" Natori asks. 'He sounded so desperate.' Natsume though and let out a sigh. "Uh-huh." He nods. "But..what if.. Hiiragi and Nyanko-sensei comes back ?" "That won't happen. Even if they did , they can't enter this room." He said. "Natori-san , you're really are well prepared huh" Natsume chuckles. "Well , I know you'll be worried about such thing " 

Natsume stared at him and smiles as he felt himself being carried to the bed. "U-Uwah..!" He squeaked out of surprise but didn't let out any further complaint. "Oh ? Are you finally cooperating ?" Natori teases. "Better shut up before I change my mind." He threatened.

"Hai , Hai , my bad." He laughed and gently put him down on the soft cushion. Before climbing up ontop of him. "Natsume .." he breathed out , caressing the cheeks. "It feels nice no matter how many time I touches it." Natori comments and rubbed the soft cheek. "Stop it.. Natori-san .. it's ticklish." Natsume breathed out some quite laugh.

"You really know how to kill the mood , don't you." Natori sighed and once again kissed him. His hand had started to move , caressing ever single part of Natsume while the later shivers at every single touch he felt. 

It only the matters of minutes before both Natsume and Natori had lost their clothing. Bare skin or even lips had never leave each other.

Natori is the type that take it slow. Everytime they make out , he'll make sure for Natsume to get comfortable before they did the real thing and Natsume is of course , grateful for that.

The older male reaches his hand out and start servicing the other by giving him a Handjob. Natsume instinctively clung to the actor as if his life depends on it while his body started to curl and moans escapes his lips. "Feels good ?" Natsume nodded. "Y-yes." He answers. After giving it some nice squeeze , Natori could hear Natsume mutters. 

"S-Stop it already.. Na..tori-san.. I-If you do anymore... I.." Natori smiles and kissed the forehead lightly. "It's fine .." he says. "But.. !" Natsume couldn't continue what was he saying as the other picked up the pace. While clinging into Natori , some lewd sound unconciously come out from his mouth as he gasps before his release. Body instantly slumped down .

"That was some nice sound." Natori teased but Natsume just glared at him. He got no more energy to fight with him. "You're the only one that felt good. That's unfair , isn't it ?" Natsume looked at him , eyes pleading. He was dead tired. "Pff.. it's okay , just lay down there , I'll do all the work." Natsume looked at him and nods in defeat. 

With some time of preparation , Natori is now ready to enter the male. "Just relax , okay ?" He reminded. Natsume nodded as he answers with an "mmhn.." he could felt Natori's thing poking on his entrance before it slowly , bit by bit slides inside him. He bit down on his lips to stiffle his moans , causing him only letting out some muffled moan.

"Na...tori..sa..n.." he breathed out as he when his partner is now fully inside him as he reached his hand out. The later grabbed onto it and gently laced their fingers together. "Hai , hai , take your time." He smiles which the younger returned. "Arigato , Natori-san." He half whisper. "No need to thank me. " 

"I think..it's okay now , Natori-san." He called. "Okay~" Natori mumbles as he starts by thrusting in and out slowly. Trying to drown Natsume down in pleasure. And it successed. "Should I go faster , Natsume ?" Natsume breathelessly turned to him and nodded. "Please ' he pleaded.

With the permission of him , Natori picked up his pace a lot more faster than before. Surprised by such drastic change of pace. "W-Wait , N-Natori -san..! S-Slow down !" He gasps in between of moans . "I'm sorry , Natsume , but i think.. that's impossible." Natori breathed out.

"N-Natori-san !"

\----

"That hurts , Natsume. Not too mention so unromantic." Said the actor as he rubs on his cheek where Natsume had punched him. "It's your own fault !" The other said with a hmph.

Both comfortably cuddling in the bed . They make out session had ended right after both of them reached their climax . The bruise on the actor's cheek is resulted by the younger male that punched him right after he gained his energy after cumming.

"I already said , i'm sorry." Said the actor. Natsume ignored the statement and sighs. "But you see , Natsume." He calls. "Hm? What is it ?" Natori smiles and laced his finger on Natsume's hair. "You still looks much more beautiful even when you're compared to the painting." 

Upon hearing this , blush make it's way to his cheek as he turned away. It brings them a moment of silence which they both enjoys.

\---Next Day---

"Hn.." soft groan escapes Natsume's lips as he stirred wake up. Blinking his eyes several time ,he noticed the passionate gaze he's getting from his partner. With a smile , Natori greets. "Ohayo , Natsume." 

"Oh , Natori-san.. Ohayo.. where's sensei ?" He asks. "Oh yeah , i forgot. " Natori fixed himself and when to the door step. Inactiving the spell so that the youkai could enter. 

As soon as the door is opened , the exorcist is tackled down to the floor by the beast. "What are you doing all night long , locking me out like that ! What are you thinking , Natsume you idiot !" Shouts the beast. "Uhh.. what am I doing ? Sleeping..maybe." Madara groaned as he shut himself up.

"You pigcat ! How dare you do such thing to my master ?!" Hiiragi complaints. Obviously unhappy when the said beast treated his master that way. "Nah , that's fine. I'm the one who sets the barrier up " Natori comments. "But .."

Suddenly sound of something hitting on the window could be heard as that took everyone's attention. "What's that ?" Asks the owner of the book of friends. "Who knows." Replied the cat dryly. Natori without a word approaches the window. "That youkai..what's it doing here." He mumbles but loud enough for Natsume to hear.

"Is that by any chance the drawing youkai ?" He asks. "Yeah , i wonder what's it doing here." Natori said. "Oh , i think he came to deliver something. " Natsume says and tried to climb out from the bed. But the pain on his hips make him unable to do so. Not to mention he's still fully naked because of last night.

Blush instantly spread accross his pale face. "Ohoh.. so is this what you mean by 'sleeping'?" Madara grins. "Shut up , sensei." Natsume embarassedly mumbles . Natori who watches this chuckles and walked to him. 

After covering his body with a blanket , "up you go." Natori mutters and lift the boy up towards the window. The actor opened it , letting the youkai to got closer. The youkai gave Natsume a canvas. "Oh , you finished it ? Thank you." Natsume thanked with his usual kind smile . The said youkai just nodded his head before it takes it's leave.

"What is it ? A drawing ?" Asks the older male. Natsume nods with a smile. "Yeah " he said and turned it around. "It's pretty." He comments. "W-Wait a minute. Is this your 'request' ?" Natori asks , faint blush on his cheek. Natsume grins. "You're blushing , Natori-san." He chuckles. "O-Of course ! Anyone would do the same !" He says and looked away , trying to hide such obvious blush.

Can't bear to watch them anymore , Madara jumps to Natsume's shoulder . "H-Heavy..!" Madara ignores him. "What's that ?" The cat asks. "Hm ? A painting." Natsume answers. Madara let out a groan. "Of course it is ! What painting it is. " he properly asks.

"Oh , it's Natori-san , and Hiiragi too." He explain . It was drawn in the same way with Natsume's . 

Drawn in the same , beautiful way.


End file.
